Goodbye Daddy
by saskiagrace22
Summary: Nick and Zoe have a daughter together. This story begins as Nick decides to still leave for Michigan, leaving both Zoe and their little girl behind. What will happen if and when Nick finally returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is just a little idea that has been playing on my mind for a while. As always it is a Nick and Zoe story, I don't know if many people actually enjoy these now but I'm going to continue writing about them as they will always be my favorite couple. This will only be a very short story as I am still carrying on with my other fanfic 'Keeping up with Jordan's' which I have still got a long way to go with in terms of writing.**

**Anyway, in this story Zoe was actually pregnant with Nick's baby a few years ago like everyone had been led to believe in the first place and it wasn't actually her fertility drugs. She goes on to have the child, however like in the BBC's storyline they split up for certain reasons and Nick did later go on to have a relationship with Yvonne and she has now recently died and we are now at the stage where Nick has told everybody in the pub that he is leaving for Michigan.**

* * *

"Nick" Zoe called breathlessly as she raced across the car park to catch Nick up who was heading towards his car, "Nick" She called once again as she reached his side, "Nick" She echoed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He spun around to see Zoe, he was hoping she wouldn't do this, he just wanted to go without any fuss. He instantly wrapped his arms around her in response, holding her tightly he rubbed his hands up and down her back to comfort her, "Hey come on" He soothed.

Zoe pulled away from his embrace, "What do you mean you're going?" She asked, her voice shaky as it almost turned into a cry.

"I can't stay here Zoe... not any more"

"What about our daughter?" Zoe pleaded, hoping that this would be enough for him to stay, "She needs her dad"

"She's got you... you're enough for the both of us"

"Oh well how selfish of you Nick" Zoe's voice now turned to anger. As hurt and upset that she was that he was leaving, she had so much hate for him at the same time,"I knew you would do this"

"I will visit soon I promise" He said, moving a strand of her hair from Zoe's face and kissing her quickly on the cheek before getting into his car, "tell her I love her every day" He said as he pulled the window down, "You'll be great without me"

And with that not another word was said, he drove off into the night. Tears continued to stream down Zoe's face as she stood watching, as much as she still loved him but didn't want to admit it, her main priority was her daughter... her and Nick's daughter. Their daughter who he had now just abandoned and she had no idea whether he was coming back and what she would tell their little girl.

She didn't want to go back into the pub. Not in this state, she couldn't face everyone, not while Nick was still hot topic. Instead she flagged down a cab and headed straight back home to her apartment. She immediately paid and said goodbye to the woman who was sat occupying her sofa and headed through to her bedroom.

She couldn't help but smile slightly as she stood in the doorway watching her sleep contently, not a care or worry in the world. Zoe's double bed made her look even smaller than she already was, she had only just turned 3 but was still considerably small and petite for her age. As she slept strands of her long dark brown her flowed across her face. She twitched slightly in her sleep, clutching at her teddy bear tighter... the bear that Nick had brought her when she was born.

Zoe take in a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears for as long as possible, she carefully closed the door not wanting to wake her and rolled back the duvet on the left hand side of the bed. She carefully adjusted herself so that her little girl was now resting contently in her mothers arms, instinctively they both held onto each other. Zoe stroked the top of her daughters head as tears began to stream violently down her face once again. How was she going to tell her 4 year old daughter that she was never going to see daddy again?


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I seeing daddy later?" The little girl excitedly ran up to Zoe as she picked her up from school. She had only just started doing half days 3 weeks ago, but was settling in extremely well, she was such a confident girl for her age and was always chatting away. Like most proud fathers Nick was there to see her on her first day of school and every Thursday and Friday she would go to his house. However, she was still unaware that her dad had just abandoned her... leaving the country with no signs of coming back.

"No Hollie, not today" Zoe said, picking the little girl up and setting her on her hip. She could see the disappointment in her large brown eyes as she stuck out her bottom lip in a sulk. She had always been a daddy's girl and looked forward to going his house twice a week.

"Why not?" She questioned her mum, looking at her confused as to why her routine wasn't the same.

Zoe set her down in her car seat in the back of the car and strapped in her, "Daddy's gone away for a little while sweetie" She told her.

"Where to?" Hollie asked as Zoe got into the drivers seat of the car. Still very confused about the whole situation, which was understandable.

"Well daddy's very busy isn't he" Zoe began to explain "but he says he loves you very much and he will be back soon" She lied. She didn't want to lie but she had no other choice, in all honesty she had no idea if he was going to return.

Hollie still wasn't very convinced. She didn't like the though of not seeing her dad.

Zoe's shift at the ED still hadn't finished for the day so she had no other choice but to take Hollie into the hospital with her, no nanny was ever arranged for a Thursday afternoon as Nick had always been here.

As they entered the hospital, Zoe set Hollie down on the floor and she soon raced off from her mothers side curious of everything around her. She was very familiar with the setting, as although Nick and Zoe weren't together anymore they were still extremely close and often brought Hollie here when they had to work. Everybody in the ED loved the little girl and she happy and confident in being around everyone.

"Hello missy" Tess said, scooping up Hollie who tried to wriggle past her, "you look very smart in your school uniform" She said playfully tickling her under her chin causing Hollie to giggle loudly.

Hollie smiled back at Tess proudly pointing to the shiny black patent shoes on her feet "I have new school shoes" She beamed.

"Oh wow" Tess replied matching the expression on Hollie's excited face "they are just beautiful"

"Hi Zoe, you alright?" Tess smiled as Zoe finally reached them both after trying her best to keep up with Hollie running around the busy ED.

Zoe smiled back unconvincingly, "Yeah" She simply nodded.

Tess knew her better than this and knew that Nick leaving had hit her harder then expected, "Shall we go and grab a coffee?" She suggested, turning over her watch so that she could check how long her break was.

Zoe nodded and followed Tess into the staff room, where she made them both a cup of coffee. They sat down on the sofa together as Hollie happily played in the corner with two dolls which Zoe had brought in to keep her occupied for a while.

"Have you spoken to Nick?" Tess spoke up as she took a sip of her coffee.

Zoe shook her head "He's not answering his calls" She replied.

"You're just going to have to keep on trying" Tess advised "I take it you've not told Hollie yet?" She asked as she saw Zoe watching her little girl playing with sadness on her face.

"How can I Tess?" She turned to look at Tess tilting her head slightly. It was more a statement than a question.

"But sooner or later you're going to have to tell her the truth" Tess said, placing a reassuring hand on Zoe's back.

Zoe glanced over to where her daughter was happily playing "I know" She replied in barely a whisper as a lump began to form in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is now set at the same time of the current story-lines. Thanks Sarah4Steve and lilangel1 for reviewing :) x**

* * *

A year had now passed since Nick had left to start his new life in Michigan and Zoe had managed to tell her daughter the truth and Hollie had now grown to accept that it was just going to be her and mummy from now on.

"I'll see you later Max" Zoe happily smiled as he walked out of her office. They had grown pretty close over the last few weeks and she could feel herself liking him more than just a friend more and more each day.

"If you need me just shout" He grinned, turning his head over his shoulder as he left her office.

Zoe sat smiling to herself. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Not since Nick left anyway. She was soon kicked out of her wandering thoughts however as there was another knock on the office door. She never get a minute to herself these days, especially now that she was clinical lead.

"Sorry Zoe" Charlie apologised as soon as he entered, "Just to let you know that Hollie is in the staff room with Tess" He said.

"Thanks Charlie" Zoe smiled as he shut the door behind him. She was very grateful of all the help and support that her colleagues were providing her now that she was a single mum.

As Charlie left her office he was faced with the biggest shock of his life. He stood completely still in disbelief as he caught sight of a figure in the distance. As it began to move in the opposite direction, Charlie decided to follow to prove his disbelief as to what his eyes had just seen.

And just as he had thought, all his thoughts were true. Standing in the middle of the ED floor at reception was the man himself... Mr Nick Jordan.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he walked up to him. As much as he was happy to see his old boss and friend, he knew Zoe would not be happy.

"Charlie" Nick smiled "nice to see you" He cheerfully said, "Is Zoe around?" He asked, completely avoiding Charlie's direct question but hoping that this would be enough for him to guess as to why he was back anyway.

"Erm yes" Charlie hesitated before speaking again, "she's in her office" he said pointing towards the right direction.

Nick nodded and headed straight off upstairs to Zoe's office, completely ignoring all the 'Hellos' that were being directed at him. He was a man on a mission.

As he approached, the blinds were closed. He read the plaque on the door which said 'Dr Zoe Hanna, Clinical Lead', he smiled to himself. She had actually done it, she had taken over from his position and he couldn't be any prouder, he always knew she was the right person for the job and had no doubt that she was keeping everyone and everything in shape.

He decided that he would try tapping in his old code, just to check that it wasn't still the same and much to his surprise, it was. Zoe hadn't changed it.

As he heard the door click open he slowly entered, immediately catching sight of her sitting at the desk. She hadn't change one bit, she was still the Zoe he knew, and she looked as beautiful as ever.

As he fully entered the room he stood in front of her desk. She began to loo up slowly, her eyes not quite believing what she was seeing and her mouth hung wide open in shock, "Nick" She managed to mutter as the words barely came out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him complete shock, still unsure of whether she was dreaming or not.

Nick began to move forward closer to her desk, "I'm here to see my daughter" He said as if everything was completely normal.

"What?" Zoe spat. She could not believe what she was hearing. He had come to see his daughter?! He hadn't bothered to come and see her in the past year so why now?! The only person that Nick Jordan cared about was himself, always had and always would.

"Where is she?" Nick simply asked, completely ignoring the fact that Zoe was getting more and more angry. He couldn't be bothered to argue with her, he knew that she was going to blow at any minute. He wasn't going to lie though, he did love it when she got angry, it had always been one of his weak points.

"Don't you dare" Zoe bitterly shouted "Where the hell have you been for the last year?" She continued to shout as her anger just took complete control.

"I needed some space to grieve... I lost my wife remember" He shouted back to match Zoe's anger. She didn't understand, she was never going to understand the pain that he had experienced when Yvonne died, all she cared about was herself, selfish Zoe wanting to be at the center of everybody's attention he thought to himself.

"You never change do you" She spat in anger "Still the only person that matters in Nick Jordan's world" She said throwing her arms up in frustration.

Nick moved forward and firmly placed his hands on her desk, leaning forward and lowering his tone slightly, "and why do you think the only reason I have come back is?" He spat, angry at her comment, as that wasn't true, Hollie was his absolute world.

"You cannot say that you have come back to see Hollie" She laughed sarcastically "if you cared about her so much then you wouldn't of missed a whole year of her life" She barked "no cards or letters... nothing"

"I was in a bad place" Nick replied, moving away from Zoe's desk.

"Bullshit" Zoe snapped "Do you know how hard it is telling your 3 year old daughter that daddy has gone and might never come back?" She rhetorically asked, "I was the one who was there when she cried every single night Nick wanting you" She continued to express her anger "and I was the one that bothered to celebrate her 4th birthday"

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get chance as soon was soon shouting out him her voice getting angrier by the sentence.

"Nice house... garden... couple of kids" She cited a sentence that he had said to her when they first got together "and I'm the one bringing that kid up" she barked.

"It's not like that at all" Nick retaliated "I was there day in day out for the first 3 years of her life and you know that"

"She's not a dog Nick, you can't come and go when you want" Zoe shouted one again.

Nick just shook her comments off, "Well I'm back now" He said, trying to calm his tone.

"Yeah for how long?" She sniggered, rolling her eyes. She had heard it all before. Truth was Nick was never going to be the settling down type, not even now he had the responsibility of a daughter.

"Forever" Nick replied, "I'm here to take care of her so stop pushing me away" He firmly said.

"Pushing you away?" Zoe laughed "You've done that perfectly well yourself" She sniggered.

"I've not come here to argue with you all day" Nick shouted "I just want to see my daughter"

"You're not seeing her" She spat. Why should he see her? walk back into her life like nothing had ever happened, like he had never been gone. Oh no, he wasn't going to have daddy of the year award that easy. Not if Zoe had anything to do with it.

They were both soon brought out of their shouting as there was a knock on the door, they both turned to look as Charlie entered.

Zoe sighed "What's the matter Charlie?" She asked, turning her tone much calmer and professional now.

Charlie could tell that they had been arguing though, this was just like before they got together, they would always be tearing at each others throats in this very office. Fact was, they were just too similar.

"you're needed in the staff room" He said, trying not to give away that it was Hollie as he could tell that Zoe wouldn't want Nick anywhere nearer her right now.

Zoe's eyes looked at him in concern, resisting the urge to ask what was wrong so that Nick didn't suspect anything. She simply nodded, "I'll be there in a minute" She said to Charlie.

"It's Hollie isn't it?" Nick asked looking from Charlie to Zoe before racing out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick don't you dare" Zoe shouted, running after him down the corridor as he proceeded to the staff room.

He completely ignored her however, he only had one thing on his mind and that was getting to his daughter. He pushed the door open and stopped as he entered, he couldn't quite believe how much she had changed in one year. Her hair was now longer and she was chatting away to Tess fluently. It made him stop and think for split second how much he had actually missed, "Hello sweetheart" He said, smiling as she turned around, her big brown eyes staring at him with uncertainty.

Tess was in complete shock to see Nick standing at the door, "What's going on?" She asked, turning from Nick to Zoe and Charlie in confusion.

"Mummy?" Hollie said unsure as to what was happening.

"It's alright sweetie" Zoe said, pushing past Nick and heading over to Hollie and lifting her up off Tess' knee to try comfort and reassure her.

"You remember me don't you Hollie?" Nick said walking over to Zoe and trying to put his hand on Hollie's cheek.

Zoe moved automatically not wanting him to touch her "Don't you dare" She snapped.

"Why's daddy here?" Hollie tired to whisper to Zoe as she buried her head into her neck.

"Nick I think you should just go" Zoe said as she rubbed her hand up and down Hollie's back.

"At least let me see her properly?" Nick asked with desperation in his voice. He couldn't understand why Zoe was being like this. He knew he had done wrong leaving for a whole year without any contact, but she just didn't understand. He was back now though to be a proper father to their daughter and she was having none of it... she was just pushing him away like she always did.

"Why have you even bothered coming back?" Zoe asked, trying to keep her voice calm for Hollie's sake. She was adamant that Nick wasn't going to have contact with Hollie. She had grown to understand that her dad was never coming back and now he was back trying to pretend that everything was normal.. she couldn't have her daughters life being messed around like this. It'd broke her heart first time round and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Maybe you two should go and sit down somewhere alone and talk about this like adults?" Tess calmly suggested, knowing that there was no way they were going to come to a resolution they would just continue arguing and arguing and Hollie didn't need to see that. She stood up and walked over to Zoe, taking Hollie from her arms "I will take this one to get a drink" She said, giving both Nick and Zoe a stern looking as if to say 'grow up' before walking out of the room closely followed by Charlie.

"I can't believe you are doing this" Zoe said rubbing her hand through her hair in frustration. She was already having the day from hell and Nick turning up was just the cherry on top.

"I have rights" Nick reminded her "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Pushing you away?" Zoe snapped. He had done that perfectly well himself.

"You always do this Zoe, this is why we split up in the first place remember!"

"Oh don't start this" Zoe shouted back "You are just impossible" She spat. She then suddenly felt Nick's hands resting on her waist holding her so that she couldn't move away. It all happened in a split second and before she had time to realise what was happening his lips were touching hers and she could feel herself kissing him back for a split second. She actually enjoyed it. This was the effect Nick had always had on her... one minute they could be ripping each others throats out and the next they would be sharing a passionate kiss and there was nothing she could do to stop the familiar feelings flooding back to her.

Nick couldn't resist breaking their argument with a kiss, he knew all too well that it would crack Zoe, she never could resist him. He knew himself as soon as he came back to England and saw her that the feelings would return, she had always had this effect on him from the moment they met.

Zoe suddenly stopped and pushed him back, the kiss was over in seconds but to them it felt like minutes as they got lost in each other. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She snapped in anger. Angry that he would even consider this right now and even more angry with herself about the feelings which she was now beginning to feel towards him. She didn't want to feel like this, but her mind and heart was telling her otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

"That shouldn't have happened" Zoe said, looking at Nick in disgust as they moved away from each other. She was absolutely appalled at herself that she had returned the kiss, that shouldn't have happened in a million years. "You should just go" She said.

"Let me come and see Hollie tonight then?" He asked one more time, desperate to just spend 5 minutes with his daughter.

Zoe hesitated at first, unsure whether or not she should let him, but he was her father after all, he did have rights and no matter how many times she turned him away he would always find another way around it. She nodded, finally giving in "10 minutes, that is all you are getting" She sternly told him.

"Thank you so much" Nick said, before quickly leaving the staff room. He could see that he had over stayed his welcome.

Zoe headed back to her office to try and continue where she left off, but it wasn't happening, she couldn't get what had just happened off her mind. As soon as she sat back down at her desk, there was another knock on the door. She groaned before calling 'come in'. The door might as well just be open all of the time the amount of times it opened day in day out.

The door opened and Max slid in, "Hey" He smiled, heading over to Zoe's desk, completely oblivious to the day that she was having.

"Hi" Zoe weakly smiled, her head resting in her hands.

Max looked at her as he sat on the edge of her desk "bad day?" He asked, but it was clear from the look on her face what the answer would be.

Zoe looked up so her eyes met his, "Day from hell" She sighed.

"Can't be that bad" Max nudged her to try and cheer her up.

"Trust me it doesn't get much worse"

"OK, try me" Max said, indicating for her to carry on and tell him.

Zoe looked at him for a while unsure whether or not she should actually say something, "Nick.." She began "my ex and Hollie's dad, has just shown up and demanded to see her after doing the disappearance act for a whole year"

"Wow" Max exclaimed in surprise, he wasn't expecting that, as far as he knew Hollie's dad was never part of the picture, it had always just been Zoe and Hollie, "That is pretty bad" He added.

Zoe thought for a little while, "Do you fancy coming round mine tonight?" She asked. Max had been round once before and they were growing closer day by day. At first it was just a one night stand, but she could feel herself liking him more as the days went by. He was so good with Hollie too which was a high priority for Zoe and she was more than comfortable allowing him to be around her daughter.

"Is that wise?" Max asked, unsure whether she was doing this to get back at her ex or using him at the end of a bad day.

"yeah, some company is exactly what I need right now" Zoe smiled.

Max jumped up off the desk, "See you later then" He smiled as he left her office.

An hour later and the shift was finally over much to Zoe's relief. She headed to the staff room first to collect Hollie, who was continuously asking about her father. Just when Zoe thought she had gotten over the fact that her dad was never going to return, he has to come back and turn everything upside down. After collecting Hollie she then went to meet Max as his shifted finished and they all drove back to her apartment.

"Look what I've got Max" Hollie excitedly raced over to Max who was sitting on the sofa to show him one of her new princess dolls. He had only been around for about 6 months but had already hugely impacted her life. She absolutely adored Max, and he adored Hollie. Zoe couldn't ask for a better relationship between the two of them.

"Oh wow" Max smiled taking the doll from Hollie's hand, chatting away to her about it.

Zoe walked into the room with two large glasses of red wine, smiling as she saw Max and Hollie interacting with each other. She handed one of the glasses over to Max and began to drink the other herself.

At that moment the doorbell to her apartment rang, "You expecting more company?" Max asked, as Zoe stood staring at the front door.

"Actually I am... Hollie's dad" She replied slowly. She had completely forgotten all about this, she hadn't had chance to even tell Hollie never mind Max.. this was going to be awkward.

"What?" Max exclaimed in shock, watching as Zoe walked off to the answer the door.

"Come in" Zoe said with no emotion what so ever, as she opened the door to Nick standing on her doorstep.

Nick smiled "Thanks for this Zoe" He said as he shuffled past her to get inside. Without saying another word to her he headed straight inside to the front room.

"Hi" Max said, turning around as Nick entered.

"Who are you?" Nick angrily spat, wondering who the hell was sat playing with his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Max stood up to introduce himself, "I'm Max" He said, holding his hand out for Nick to take.

Nick didn't respond however and was still angry at the thought of another man being in his house with his daughter and most of all Zoe, "I should have known" Nick said turning to Zoe "Never could help yourself could you"

Zoe was beginning to get angry, "how dare you" She spat "You've come here to see Hollie, my personal life has nothing to do with you" She sternly told him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Max interrupted their shouting match as he picked up Hollie who had now become upset at her parents fighting.

"I'll take her" Nick said, holding out his arms to immediately take his daughter from Max's grasp. The thought of another man even being around her never mind touching her made him feel sick to his stomach. He looked barely old enough to be a teenager, never mind look after a young child.

Hollie refused to leave Max's arms though, she was still uncertain about her dad being her, which was more than understandable. Zoe walked over and she immediately wrapped her arms around her mothers neck as she held her.

Nick looked extremely hurt that Hollie was not responding to him and Zoe could see this. No matter what he had done wrong, she knew it must of been tough for him to see his daughter rejecting him like this. Ever since she was a baby she had always been a daddy's girl so this was a whole new experience for Nick to have to adjust to. It was even harder for him to see her accepting the comfort of a stranger as opposed to her own father.

Zoe suddenly felt sorry for Nick and she had no idea why, she couldn't stand seeing this pain in his eyes though, she knew he rarely showed these emotions so he must have been hurt by this, "Look Nick, why don't you stay with Hollie and me and Max will go into the kitchen" She said, trying to compromise and please everybody.

Nick flashed her a quick smile, mouthing "thank you" before accepting that this was the best opportunity he would get to spend with her right now.

"Are you going to stay in here and show daddy your new toys and what you got for your birthday?" Zoe said to Hollie as she tried to persuade her to spend a bit of time with Nick.

Hollie shook her head as she lifted her head from her mum's shoulder "Where you going?" She quietly asked Zoe, wanting to stay in the comfort of her presence.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Zoe told her "and if you need anything you can come and get me straight away" She assured her.

Hollie finally nodded in agreement as Zoe placed her down on the floor. She instantly went over to the box sat in the corner of the room and began to empty all of her toys across the carpet ready to show Nick.

"Come on" Zoe mouthed to Max, indicating that it was now their time to leave as Nick had already gone over to Hollie and joined her sitting on the floor around the millions of toys.

As Zoe and Max entered the kitchen which was only a small room in Zoe's apartment, she shut the door behind them to give Nick and Hollie a bit of privacy. "I'm so sorry about this" She said to Max. She knew he must be feeling quite awkward now with her ex being in the same building.

"You should of told me" Max said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"In all honesty, I'm trying to forget about the fact that he's here" She sighed. She knew that it most likely looked as though she had just invited Max around this evening to wind Nick up, but she did really want him here, she hadn't liked someone this much in a long time.. in fact, since Nick.

"As long as I've got nothing to be worried about" Max said. He and Zoe had grown closer in the past few weeks and he knew that they were now becoming more than just a fling.

Zoe smiled and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat down on his lap and draped one arm around his neck "you've got nothing to be worried about"

"Good" Max smiled, moving forward and kissing her slowly on the lips, "Besides, he is so not your type" He joked.

"Oh yeah" Zoe seductively smiled "and what is my type then?"

"you tell me" Max grinned, wrapping both of his arms tightly around her waist.

Zoe didn't say a word and instead responded by cupping both of her hands around Max's face and passionately kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think we can get to the bedroom without Nick seeing?" Max breathlessly suggested, his lips still locked onto Zoe's.

"Follow me" Zoe seductively grinned, grabbing hold of Max's hand and taking him through to her bedroom. Luckily Nick was still sitting on the floor with Hollie with his back to them, as they continued to chat away with each other, she could see that Hollie was now more comfortable around him so continued to sneak Max into the next room.

Max and Zoe had been in the bedroom for quite a while now and Nick knew full well that they were in there, it was way too obvious and the thought of it made him feel sick to his stomach. He decided he had no other option but to disturb them and barge in uninvited.

Nick cleared his throat to grab their attention as he opened the door to find them in bed together "When you're finished Zoe your daughter is waiting for you" He said, rolling his eyes at her in disgust as he stormed back out of the room.

Zoe let out a big sigh, plunging her face down into pillow "I could kill that man"

Max propped himself up, laughing at her "Best get up then hadn't we"

They eventually got dressed and both emerged from the bedroom together.

"Enjoy ourselves did we?" Nick sarcastically asked. He didn't want to admit it but he knew full well that he was jealous. The thought of another man being with her made his skin crawl, he knew he still had feelings for her which were coming back thicker and faster than ever, but was this purely because she was the mother of his daughter? or was he really still in love with her?

Zoe rolled her eyes at him, completely ignoring his question, "What have you been up to then missy?" She asked, directing her question at Hollie who was sitting on Nick's lap.

"We've been dressing up my little ponies" Hollie excitedly told her mum, waving the toy that she had in her hand around.

"Wow, they look beautiful" Zoe said, matching the excited expression on Hollie's face.

"Right then I best be going" Nick said, not wanting to push his luck already. Due to Zoe not watching the clock, he had actually been here for an hour, a big difference from her original 10 minute order.

Hollie stuck out her bottom lip in a sulk, looking up at Nick with her big brown eyes "Do you have to go again daddy?" She whispered in almost a cry. She was so scared of him leaving her for good again.

Nick ran his hand through her hair and pulled her closer into his chest to comfort her "I promise I am not going far sweetheart, I will see you again tomorrow" He promised her, looking up at Zoe quickly for her approval.

Hollie lifted her head from Nicks chest, turning her eyes onto Zoe "Does he have to go mummy?" She pleaded with desperation in her voice.

"Yes" Zoe said, much to her daughters disappointment. She shot Nick a stern look as if to say go before she got any more upset "He will come and see you again though" She promised her. She hated making promises that she was unsure whether Nick could keep, but she was putting her absolute trust in him that he wouldn't run off again.

Nick said his goodbyes to Hollie for the night before getting up and leaving, rudely not saying goodbye to Max as he left the front room.

Zoe followed Nick out into the hall before letting him out of her apartment "We will have to arrange something because for some reason she is clearly showing an attachment to you" Zoe said looking at Nick with no emotion what so ever.

Nick nodded "Thank you" He smiled "We will talk about this tomorrow" he suggested. Tomorrow was his first day back as clinical lead and Zoe was already dreading the nightmare of a day that was going to face her.

"I hope you are not bringing men around here 24/7 with my daughter around" Nick added, wanting to bring up the issue which was clearly bothering him.

Zoe looked at him unimpressed "It's not like that at all" She spat "me and Max are together now, I don't sleep around with anyone and everyone"

Nick couldn't be bothered to argue with her again, he didn't like Max and that was final, "I'll see you tomorrow Dr Hanna" He professionally said, before opening the door and leaving without another word being said.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick spun round from the reception desk as he heard the familiar sound of heels walking across the ED floor "Ah how nice of you to finally join us Dr Hanna" He sarcastically said as Zoe tried to sneak her way past him. Like always she was late for work, but half an hour late was really pushing it and Nick wasn't happy.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she stopped to talk to him "Save it Nick" She said, not wanting the arguing or sarcastic remarks today.

"had better things to attend to did you?" He continued to try and provoke a reaction from her, he was still displeased with her behavior yesterday and knew exactly what was going to push her buttons today.

That was it, he had finally sent her over the edge, she knew he wouldn't be able to help himself, "Actually I was looking after Hollie, who is ill, so thanks for asking first" She snapped.

As soon as Zoe said this Nick's face instantly changed to a worried and concerned look, instantly regretting what he had recently said, "What's the matter with her?" He said in a panic.

"Just a temperature" Zoe said, seeing the genuine concern on his face.

"I hope you've kept her off school" Nick asked.

She hated it when he did this, always testing her and undermining her abilities, "I'm not stupid, she's with Linda" She added with annoyance in her voice.

"you should have called me" Nick said, slightly annoyed that he was only just finding out now.

"We've managed without you for a year and we can manage without you now" Zoe spat. She knew it was a bit harsh, but he was getting on her last nerve right now.

"1 hour, my office" Nick ordered as Zoe began to walk away from him "We need to talk" He added with urgency in his voice.

Zoe rolled her eyes and headed straight to work. She knew that this wasn't going to be a fun day at all, he was going to be constantly on her case, nagging her about every little thing she did purely because he was jealous.

An hour later and she had just finished treating her patient so went straight to Nick's office like he had asked. She walked in without even knocking,"This better be important" She said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk with her hands on her hips.

"Sit down" Nick said, pointing at the chair in front of him.

"I'm fine" Zoe said, not wanting to be told what to do by Nick.

"We need to make arrangements about Hollie" He said.

"We don't have to do anything" Zoe said in annoyance "Hollie is my daughter and I will say when you can and cannot see her" She sternly replied. This was typical Nick Jordan she thought, swanning back in like nothing had ever happened and putting himself at the center of everything.

She knew just how to test his patience and he was starting to get annoyed with her, "I have equal rights... I deserve to have her at least one day a week" He added, raising his voice slightly.

Zoe sniggered "You don't deserve anything" She said, pacing up and down his office.

"Well I'm surprised you've even got time for her now you've got your new fling" Nick shouted, standing up and placing both hands firmly on his desk.

Zoe stopped and stood in front of his desk "That is unfair Nick" She said with slight hurt in her voice.

"Every weekend then?" Nick asked in a calm tone, trying to reason with her.

"Every Monday afternoon" Zoe instructed.

"OK as long as I can see her tonight?" He asked, almost begging her. He knew it would be tough trying to persuade Zoe, but he didn't think she would be this harsh.

Zoe thought about this for a while but finally agreed, she could see the genuine desperation and hurt in his eyes and if Hollie was feeling unwell she would love to see her dad anyway. Luckily for Zoe, they were soon interrupted by a knock at the door and Tess entering.

"Zoe, your patient is being moved to ICU" She informed her, before backing out of the door again.

"Thanks Tess" Zoe smiled, before turning around and closely following behind her.

Nick followed her out of the office to get back to work and as they both entered resus he caught sight of Max. One particular person that he didn't want to be seeing today.

"Oh well that's got to be a joke" Nick exclaimed as he caught sight of him, he never knew Max worked in the hospital too.

"No Max works for you too" Zoe smirked, loving the reaction that Nick was giving from Max being around. He was definitely jealous and she knew it.

"Well you've certainly upgraded haven't you... a porter Zoe, really?" Nick sniggered, knowing that this would really wind her up.

She simply rolled her eyes and rushed over to her patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this scene has been done before in series 24 but I thought i'd take a different kind of twist on it, although it does contain dialogue from the casualty ep. I hope you enjoy it. Once again thanks for your lovely reviews. xxx**

* * *

"Ah, Doc? Where are you going?" Big Mac asked as Zoe hurried past him in her coat, swinging her bag over her shoulder, about to leave the ED.

Zoe stopped in her tracks, turning around "Er sorry, but I need to be somewhere" She apologised, realising that she was leaving half an hour before her shift finished.

"You need to sign these" He said, holding up a handful of paper work and pointing to them.

Zoe groaned and took the papers from Big Mac and quickly began to sign them.

"Leaving already Dr Hanna?" Came the familiar voice from behind her.

"Yeah handovers done, everything's covered" Zoe assured him "I just need to get to the supermarket before it closes" She lied. She didn't want to tell him the truth because she knew he would be there like a flash, having to have his own input in everything. She would rather he didn't know altogether, she didn't need him, she could handle it on her own.

A big smirk appeared on Nick's face. He knew full well that she was lying, he could read her like a book. She would do anything to cut her shift short, "The supermarket? He questioned, trying his best not to laugh as he flashed a look towards Big Mac.

"Yeah, it's urgent" Zoe added.

"Supermarkets open 24 hours" Big Mac interrupted.

Nick was absolutely loving this, he was trying his best not to laugh as Zoe continued to lie through her teeth to him.

"Not the one I go to" She quickly replied.

"Which ones that then?" Big Mac continued to question.

"One that's not open 24 hours" She replied "Thank you, Bye" She quickly said, before running off out of the ED, rushing to get back home as fast as she could.

"How is she?" Zoe asked as soon as she entered her apartment, placing down her bag as she found Linda in the kitchen.

"Not good Zoe" Linda said in a worried voice, trying to keep her voice down so that they didn't disturb Hollie "She vomited twice this morning, her temperature is sky high, she's developed a rash and she's become very unresponsive"

Zoe suddenly went pale, she had an idea exactly what this could be, she quickly rushed over to Hollie who was weakly lying on the sofa, "It's alright sweetheart, mummy's here now" She tried to reassure her but Hollie didn't respond, she simply just groaned.

Zoe put the palm of her hand to her daughters forehead to check her temperature, she was burning up and sweat was dripping from her little body. She then rolled back her pajama top to reveal a rash which had newly developed across her chest and stomach "Linda call an ambulance" She immediately shouted in a panic. This was all the signs that she needed, she couldn't take any more risks, Hollie needed emergency medical treatment now.

Linda quickly called for an ambulance and before they knew it Jeff and Dixie had arrived.

"Hi Zoe" Dixie said as she rushed over to the sofa and kneeled on the floor beside Zoe, "Hi Hollie, can you hear me princess?" Dixie tried to get a response from her.

"Talk me through it Zoe" She ordered, as she began to assess Hollie for herself.

"It's meningitis" Zoe said, all her worst fears coming true.

Dixie could see how upset and worried Zoe was becoming, she turned to look at Jeff in concern "OK sweetheart" She replied "Jeff lets get her into ambulance quick" She called, waiting for Jeff's assistance to carry her out.


	11. Chapter 11

"OK, this is Hollie Jordan aged 4" Dixie called to Tom as he raced over to their side as they entered the ED doors. He was in absolute shock to see Zoe hysterically crying, she was always such a strong woman and he had never seen this side to her before.

As Dixie explained all her symptoms and stats to Tom, Linda and Tess were trying to persuade Zoe to go and sit in the relatives room, but she was having non of it, she rushed after them as they took Hollie through to resus.

"I want Nick" Zoe cried as she stood helplessly watching her daughter get treated, all she wanted was to scoop her up and tell her everything was going to be alright, but nobody would let her even close to the bed.

"I'll go find him" Tess said, putting a comforting hand on Zoe's back as she knew how difficult this must be for her. Never in a million years did she expect Zoe to be crying for Nick though.

"Zoe, what's happening?" Nick came crashing through the resus doors in panic, instantly gasping as he saw his daughter lying on the bed being treated. He saw this situation hundreds of times day in day out but when it was Hollie lying there he felt sick to his stomach.

"Nick" Zoe cried as she rushed over to him in floods of tears, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Shhh it's alright" Nick tried to calm her down as she hysterically sobbed into his chest. All he wanted to do was break down like Zoe but he had to stay strong for the both of them right now.

"they won't let me do anything" She cried in frustration, knowing that she could be there helping her but not being allowed to was so difficult.

"let them do their job" Nick said, putting all his faith in his staff. He rubbed his hand up and down Zoe's back to try and soothe her "What happened to her?" He asked, trying to piece everything together.

"It's meningitis" Zoe sobbed, causing Nick to gasp, "We should have been there Nick, I knew something wasn't right" She began to blame herself.

"Even if we were... it wouldn't have made much difference" Nick said, trying to reassure her that this wasn't her fault. He knew Zoe would blame herself.

"She must be so scared" Zoe cried into his chest.

"I know sweetheart, but she will be OK" He tried to calm her.

"Nick, Zoe she's stable" Tom called over as he continued to treat Hollie.

"Why don't you two go and get a drink or something and we will come and get you when she wakes up?" Tess suggested, still seeing the mess that Zoe was in and Nick was still unable to calm her down.

"Yeah come on, we don't want Hollie to wake up to see you crying do we" Nick said, hoping that this would be enough to persuade Zoe to leave the room.

Zoe finally agreed and let Nick take her to his office to calm down.

Once Zoe was finally settled on the sofa, Nick began to open the door again, "I'll go and find Max for you" He said.

"No" Zoe immediately shouted, stopping Nick from leaving the room "Don't" She pleaded.

Nick let go of the door handle "I'm sure you'll want him with you when she wakes up?" He said, unsure of Zoe's reaction.

"Please just stay with me" She begged, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Nick walked over to the sofa that she was sat on and wrapped his arm around her pulling her tightly into another comforting hug, "I'm not going anywhere" He whispered, kissing the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

As Nick began to awake from his sleep he could feel the weight of another person lying in his arms, a feeling which was all so unfamiliar to him. As he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light which filled the room, he looked down slightly to see Zoe fast asleep. Her head resting on his chest. He could see that she had clearly cried herself to sleep as wet tear marks of mascara could still be seen down her cheeks and on his white shirt. He moved his hand from his side and tenderly moved away a strand of hair which fell across her face. Oh how he had missed this. How he had missed the comfort and touch of her. He watched for many a while as she contently slept, he didn't want to disturb her just yet, she needed all the rest that she could get. He turned his head slightly to the right to take a glimpse at the clock on his office wall. It was 9pm, they had been asleep for nearly 4 hours.

There came a gentle tap at the door, clearly not wanting to disturb them if possible. Tess then slowly entered "sorry" She mouthed over to Nick, who pointed out that Zoe was still sleeping.

"Any news?" Nick mouthed back, hoping that Hollie had now woken.

Tess nodded slightly "She's awake" She whispered, before quietly leaving the office again.

Nick let out a sigh of relief, however he knew as well as anyone that this meant nothing yet. She was still not out of the woods. He nudged Zoe slightly to wake her up but not enough to startle her.

Her eyes began to slowly blink open as she came around from her sleep. Unfamiliar of where she was and who she was with for a split second, she bolted up right, "where's Hollie?" She panicked.

"Shhh" Nick said, rubbing his hand up her back "She's only just woke" He told her, causing Zoe to relax slightly.

"Is she OK?" Zoe asked, looking at Nick with a pleading look, hoping that he would assure her like he used to that everything was going to be just fine.

Nick nodded slightly in response, not knowing himself whether she was going to be OK or not, but this nod was enough for Zoe, "Lets go and see her" He suggested, indicating for Zoe to stand up.

She got up and began to make herself look a little bit more presentable by straightening out her skirt and blouse and attempting to tame her bob by running her hands through it a couple of time. "How long were we asleep?" She asked.

"About 4 hours" Nick replied, glancing at the clock once again.

"Oh god she's going to be worried where I am" She suddenly panicked again. Her maternal instincts kicking in at full force as she ached to be at Hollie's bed side.

She began to walk out of Nick's office at a fast pace and he closely followed behind her.

"Hollie's just been moved to Peads" Tom called, stopping them in their tracks as they hurried towards resus.

"OK, thanks Tom" came Zoe's quick reply as she rushed to the nearest lift to quickly get upstairs.

When they finally reached her room, Hollie was still lying lifelessly in the bed, however she was now looking around at her surroundings. She looked so little and fragile, lost in the big hospital bed.

"Mummy" She managed to croak as she saw Zoe entering the room. She reached out her left arm slightly as Zoe grabbed hold of it comfortingly "Shhh, it's alright, I'm here now" Zoe comforted her, running a tender hand across her forehead.

Although Nick wanted nothing more than to rush over and hold them both tightly, he decided to hold back slightly and give them some space. Watching from the side of the room, he didn't want to upset either of them right now.

Zoe glanced over as she saw Nick in the corner of her eye. She could see his pain and urge to come and comfort his daughter. She would of hated to be in that position if the role was reversed. No matter how much she disliked him and what he had done, he would always be her dad. "Daddy's here too" She spoke, glancing at Nick and Hollie.

"Daddy" Hollie weakly called, holding out her right arm to feel the touch of Nick's protecting hand, who immediately rushed over and held it tightly. Never wanting to let go.

"Hello sweetheart" Nick softly spoke, "How you feeling?" He asked, as he glanced at her obs on the monitor with one eye.

"I feel poorly" Hollie groaned, gripping onto Nick's hand tighter.

"I know baby" Nick said, tenderly running a comforting hand across her forehead "Me and mum will fix you" He said with sincere promise in his voice.

"Don't leave me again" She mumbled, looking up at Nick with pain in her eyes, begging him to stay with her.

Nick could feel his heart tugging as she said this, he hadn't realised how much he had actually hurt her and how much he had truly missed her. He didn't think it was humanly possible to love somebody as much as he did the little girl lying before him, "I'm never going to leave you, I'll be right here" He promised.

A tear began to stream down Zoe's face as she watched the both of them.

Nick took his free hand and stretched it across the bed to reach for Zoe's. Entwining his fingers with hers he gently squeezed "I'm not going anywhere" He said with promise in his voice.

"I love you daddy" Hollie tiredly whispered before drifting back off to sleep again.

"I love you" Nick replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Zoe slowly moved her hand away from Nick's grasp and pulled a chair up beside the bed "Please don't hurt her again" She said, looking over at Nick across the bed with a tear and desperation in her eye.

Nick walked over and took a seat in the chair next to her "I meant what I said Zoe, I'm back for good"

Zoe nodded slightly, every part of her wanted to believe this, but she couldn't. "I can handle you hurting me, but not Hollie"

Nick reached over and took hold of her hand once again, entwining his fingers with hers, he rubbed the pad of his thumb tenderly across the back of her hand. He could sense the pain and hurt in her voice as she spoke. It killed him to hear her say it, he had hurt her and no matter what he couldn't turn back the time.

Zoe couldn't stop the feelings firing around her body as the single touch of his thumb touched her skin. As much as she wanted to fight them, she just couldn't. The touch of him alone sent ice chilling shivers down her spine, her stomach was doing somersaults as this magical feeling took over her. She turned her head to look at him, she was suddenly lost in his eyes once again. She was under his spell and no matter how hard she tried to look away, she couldn't. She was being pulled back and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt as though she was lost in a world that she couldn't get out of. A world where nothing seemed to matter any more, no worries or fear and she felt safe.

As he continued to move his fingers into her grasp he could feel the sharp touch of an object as he ran is fingers over it. Looking down he noticed the shimmer of a ring on her finger. On her index finger of the right hand set a large diamond, sapphire encrusted ring. The very ring that he had brought her when she found out that she was pregnant.

He looked up at Zoe so that his eyes met hers once again, all the while is fingers constantly exploring the feel of the ring, "Forever and always" He spoke in almost a whisper, slowly citing the very words that he had said when he placed the eternity ring onto her finger over 4 years ago.

"Forever and always" Zoe repeated, keeping her eyes fixed on Nick's and she got lost further and further into his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

As Nick began to awake the first thing he noticed was the knotting and painful sensation shooting through the small of his back, the obvious after effects from sleeping in a hospital chair all night. He sat up slightly and began to stretch in hope that it would soon correct itself.

He looked over his right shoulder and noticed that the chair that Zoe had occupied was now empty. He wasn't sure what was going on with her right now, but he knew one thing, he was in love with her more than ever and finding his eternity ring still on her finger gave him some sense of hope that she still felt the same way.

As he looked at the bed, his daughter was still contently fast asleep, wired up to numerous monitors. She was clutching at her favorite teddy bear, the very teddy that Nick had placed into her cot the day that she was born and it hadn't left her side since. She loved it, and wherever she went, the bear followed. It was then he realised that Zoe must have gone back home sometime in the early morning to collect a few essentials for herself and Hollie.

"Morning" Came a quiet whisper from behind him. It was Zoe. She was now looking much more alert and fresh as she had a new change of clothes on. This time a more unprofessional look of jeans and a top. As she entered the room trying to close the door without making a noise, she handed a cup of coffee over to Nick. "Thought you might need this" She smiled, as she returned back to her seat next to him.

Nick took a sip of the drink, closing his eyes as the much needed coffee flowed down his throat "I certainly did" He eventually replied to her. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went home just to have a shower and to collect a few things for Hollie" She said as she kept her eyes fixed on her sleeping daughter.

"I thought as much" Nick replied, taking another sip of his drink "I didn't think you'd want to leave" He said, turning his eyes to Hollie.

"I knew she would be safe with you" Zoe smiled as she quickly turned her head to glance at Nick.

He smiled in return. He was glad she was starting to see his genuine reasons for returning. Hollie was his world and all he wanted was to be a proper dad to her again.

They were soon pulled out of their trans into each other's eyes as Zoe's 'annoyingly loud phone' as Nick called it began to ring and vibrate. As she unlocked the phone Max's name was painted across the screen in large bold writing.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Nick asked as she sat staring at the screen undecided of whether to answer or not.

She then declined the call and put her phone back on the side "It's not important" She said. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty, Max was a great man but she knew things were going to change.

"Why don't you go and take a break?" Zoe suggested as she noticed Nick rubbing his hands through his hair.

Nick shook his head in refusal "No i'm fine" He tried to smile to convince her but she could see he was exhausted.

"I'm not going to think any less of you if you go and take a rest Nick" She reassured him "I know you're back for good" She added in almost a whisper, reaching over and placing her hand on Nick's knee.

Nick placed his hand on top of hers, turning to look at her, "why the change of heart so suddenly?" He asked.

"I've just realised a few things that I had forgotten" She admitted, turning her eyes to face him.

Nick hesitated before speaking but he had to question the big issue playing on his mind "Where does this leave us then?" He nervously asked.

"Nick, please" Zoe said, knowing exactly what he was indicating here "This does not mean we are back together" She added, slightly annoyed with him assuming that as soon as they weren't arguing they would be back together.

"I'm sorry" He said in almost a whisper, slightly disheartened after not hearing the words that he wanted too. Maybe she had moved on after all.

"Let's just concentrate on Hollie, yeah?" Zoe said, focusing her attention onto Hollie who was now beginning to stir.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, Mr Jordan... Dr Hanna" The young doctor nodded to greet them as he entered the room "We've started Hollie on antibiotics to help fight the infection and we're also beginning to start steroids through her IV line to reduce any inflammation around the brain" He informed them, before picking up the clipboard to check her hourly obs.

Nick nodded in response to show his approval and understanding, "Her obs are looking much better now anyway" He commented as he watched over the doctors shoulder who was now monitoring Hollie.

He nodded back "Yes, she's definitely more stable than she was 24 hours ago" He said, much to their relief.

"How long do you think she'll be in for?" Zoe curiously asked.

"We usually like to say about a week, just to be on the safe side, but it all depends how she responds to the treatment, which I'm sure you're both fully aware of" He replied.

"Yes of course" Zoe replied.

"She's going to be extremely drowsy and sleepy for a few days but that's nothing to worry about" He continued to explain, although they both already knew this all to well anyway.

"OK thank you" Zoe smiled as he exited the room.

Nick tutted, shaking his head as soon as the doctor had left "These junior doctors have no idea what they are doing" He complained, pacing around the room.

Zoe tutted, watching him pace around in frustration "He was extremely thorough, stop moaning, you're not the god of medicine you know" She chuckled.

Nick smirked slightly "No but I'm extremely close" He winked. She hadn't seen that wink in over a year and he knew exactly what it did to her. She felt that all so familiar feeling rush through her body once again as she sat gazing at Nick, her whole body turning to jelly.

"Seriously Nick, go and take a break, you look exhausted" She said, breaking out of her little daydream. He did look extremely tired but really she was the one who wanted the break away from him, especially after the little moment that she had just fantasized about.

"Yeah i think I will, I have a change of clothes in my office and I do need to check on the ED" He said, his mind soon focusing back to his work.

"Such a relief I no longer have these responsibilities of being the boss" Zoe chuckled.

"You're too chaotic to be clinical lead anyway" Nick commented, smiling at the unpleased look appearing on Zoe's face.

"Thanks Nick" She sarcastically replied "I made a very good clinical lead, you ask anyone" She said.

"Oh I attend to find out every little detail about you taking the reigns in my ED"

"I did a very good job of keeping it in tip top shape, I did learn from the best after all" She smiled.

"I taught you well" He winked at her once again "Right, I'll see you later, page me if I'm needed" He said, picking up his coat from the chair.

"We'll be fine, now go" Zoe encouraged him to finally leave.

20 minutes later and Zoe appeared in the doorway to Nick's office "Thought you might need a hand" She smiled, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded.

Nick turned around, smiling to see her standing there "With pleasure" He beamed, walking over to her and guiding her back out of the room.

"You better start thinking of ways to repay me Nick Jordan" She grinned, taking the paper work he held in his hand from his grasp to have a look at.

Nick turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows "And what might that be for?" He asked.

"For holding up the mighty ED of course" She chuckled.

Nick grinned, "I'm sure I can think of something" He winked, sending Zoe's whole body jelly like once again. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt like she was falling in love all over again. The first man that she had ever truly fallen in love with was definitely back and she couldn't help the feelings.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later and like the doctor had promised, Hollie was finally being discharged from hospital. She was still far from being well, but she was definitely in a much healthier condition that this time one week ago.

"You excited about going home?" Zoe asked as she and Hollie began to pack away all her belongings into a bag. Although she had only been in here a week, it had gone by so slowly and seemed like a lifetime ago since they were both at home together.

"Yeah" Hollie excitedly replied, passing her belongings over to her mum. She was beginning to return to her usual self now; jumping around and getting into all kinds of mischief already.

The door to her private side room suddenly swung open, causing them both to smile as they turned their heads to see who had entered.

"Daddy" Hollie shouted at the top of her voice, climbing across the bed and excitedly jumping into Nick's arms.

"Hello missy" Nick replied, scooping her up off the floor and settling her on his hip "You all ready to go home now?" He asked, tickling her slightly; causing her to giggle.

"Yep" Hollie nodded "Am I coming to your home?" She asked. Over the past week her bond with Nick was definitely starting to return. She always had been a daddy's girl and now that Nick was back, he was the center of her entire world. He had spent every day sitting by her bedside, keeping her company; something which he had missed very much. He was so grateful that Zoe was giving him this opportunity. One week ago and she would have refused to of even let him through the door. His and Zoe's relationship was also another that had began to blossom slightly over the past 7 days. They were now back on talking terms and were both fine being in each other's presence. They were doing the right thing for once and that was putting their daughter first.

"Not tonight, you're going back home with mummy" He told her, much to her disappointment.

"Can you come round for tea then?" She begged, looking at him with pleading eyes and a cheeky grin spread across her face.

Nick glanced over at Zoe to see her reaction "Maybe not tonight" He said, after seeing her shake her head "but you can another time" He told her with promise in his voice.

"Right then Hollie, I think we're all ready to go" Zoe said, swinging the bag over her shoulder.

Hollie remained in Nick's arms as the three of them walked out of the hospital together. Both glad to be taking their little girl out of here. Nick had driven today so was giving them both a lift back to Zoe's apartment.

"Thanks for this Nick" Zoe said, opening the passenger door as he pulled up outside of her apartment.

Zoe pulled her arm back stopping her from leaving so quickly, "If you ever need anything and I mean anything Zo, I'm always here" He told her, giving her a slight wink.

Zoe smiled before turning around to look into the back seat of the car "Come on then sweetheart, lets go and find a film to watch" She said, taking off her seat belt as they both climbed out of the car.

"Bye daddy, love you" Hollie called as she climbed out.

"Love you too sweetheart" Nick called as Zoe closed the door shut. He hated not living with his daughter and Zoe for that matter, but he knew he had to take it one step at a time. They both stood on the side of the road waving goodbye to him as he drove off back to his lonely apartment.

Nick had just settled in, relaxing on his cold and empty leather sofa in his tracksuit bottoms when the doorbell rang. He sluggishly got up and went to answer it.

He smiled widely as he opened the door, noticing his two favorite people standing there "I didn't think I'd be seeing you two this evening" He said, wrapping his arms around Hollie who had already grabbed onto his legs.

"Yeah well, Hollie couldn't settle without you" Zoe said, a slight smile tugging at her lips as he let her in. She knew full well that she was referring to herself here and not just Hollie.

"I suppose this means I have to cook now then" He joked, watching as Hollie ran off to already change the channel on his TV. Peppa Pig was definitely a programme that he was going to have to get used to from now on.

"I did bring wine though" Zoe cheekily grinned, handing over her bottle of red as they wandered into the kitchen, leaving Hollie to make herself at home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Glad to hear all of your fantastic reviews, thank you so much, glad to know that people are enjoying this story! I'm always welcome to any suggestions which you would like me to try and include xx**

* * *

"We best be going now anyway" Zoe announced as she finished helping Nick tidy away in the kitchen "Thanks for dinner" She smiled, handing him the last plate to put into the dishwasher.

"Oh no you don't" Nick quickly protested "You are in no fit state to drive" He pointed out the obvious. They had already drank a whole bottle of wine between them in the space of an hour; most of which Zoe had drank herself. Although she could usually handle her drink, Nick knew when she had had enough and she was already well past being tipsy.

Zoe rolled her eyes at him. Typical Nick being protective and demanding she thought. "I'm fine" She protested, but the effects of the alcohol were already clear in her voice.

Nick shook his head, unsure if she was going to listen to him or not, "You are not taking Hollie if you're drinking and driving" He firmly told her.

"Fine" Zoe agreed "I'll just have to stay on your sofa then" She reasoned with him, cheekily grinning over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

Nick closely followed behind her into his front room to see Hollie flat out, fast asleep on his sofa.

Zoe smiled as she stood against the door frame, watching her sleep "I think you've tired somebody out" She whispered to Nick over her shoulder.

"I'll go and put her in my bed" He suggested, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her through to his bedroom for the night.

"More wine?" Zoe offered, holding up the second bottle of the night, as Nick finally emerged from his bedroom.

"If you've left any for me" Nick chuckled as he could see that Zoe had already downed the majority of her glass.

"I've only had a couple of glasses" She stressed as Nick sat down at the opposite end of the sofa. He was unsure how close she actually wanted to be to him.

"This brings back memories doesn't it" Nick commented, as they sat together sipping their wine. It had been a long time since he and Zoe had done this, they split up almost immediately after Hollie was born and had never been the same since. But this was just like old times; it was like replaying the moments when they had first gotten together.

Zoe glanced over at him "Don't Nick" She said, with slight annoyance in her voice. She knew she still liked him, she always had. There was always something special there that had never gone away but she put it entirely down to him being the father of her child. There was no way she could go back there, there was too much water under the bridge.

He turned his head again to face hers, "What happened to us?" He asked, desperately searching her eyes for an answer "We were good together"

"You got a new bird" Zoe chuckled, trying to make light of the situation before it got too serious, quickly downing the remainder of her glass of wine.

"Oh come on Zo, we were over long before Yvonne"

Zoe shrugged, as she thought about his earlier question. The never really was a specific reason that they had split up, it all just got a bit too much for the both of them. "I guess I'm just not the settling down type" She admitted.

"Me neither" Nick replied, looking into her eyes. They were too alike for their own good; both powerful independent individuals, strong and confident characters and amazing consultants.

"Life is all about having a bit of fun" She grinned, moving closer to his end of the sofa.

Nick tilted his head, gazing into her eyes, "We were more than just fun though" He said. They both knew this; there was no getting away from the fact that they were actually in love. No matter who came along in their lives, nobody could match up to the feelings they sparked from each other.

Zoe paused for a while, looking at Nick as she thought about their past and all of the good times that they had shared together. "I never did stop loving you, I hope you know that" She declared.

"I know" Nick said, in barely a whisper. He knew that this was his opportunity; his one chance at getting his Zoe back. He placed a hand across her body, reaching her hip "I should never of let you go" He spoke, moving his hand from her hip and down her thigh.

She quickly jumped at his advances, sitting herself up, leaning over him and moving in a for a kiss. Much to her surprise he wasted no time in returning her actions and kissing her back forcefully but passionately.

"I've missed you" He mumbled against her lips "I've been waiting for this for a long time" He breathed, tracing his kisses down her neck to her exposed chest. He slowly lifted off her top and unfastened her bra. This was it; there was no going back now. He continued to trace his kisses downwards; making his way from her neck and across her torso, continuing as he heard her groans of pleasure. They both wasted no time in undressing each other until neither had an inch of clothing on their bodies.

"I've missed you so so much" Zoe gasped as Nick finally entered; taking her to places that only he could.

"I never stopped loving you either" Nick whispered into her hair, as they both finally came crashing down from their high, holding each other as Zoe lay on Nick's chest. It was in this very moment that she realised just how much she had actually missed Nick and all the wonderful feelings she felt when she was with him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning" Zoe whispered as she slowly began to awake in Nick's arms. She was at first a little confused as to why she was lying on her ex partners naked chest, wearing only her knickers and his tracksuit top, but the memories from last night soon came flooding back.

"Morning" Nick mumbled, kissing her forehead "How's your head?" He asked, remembering how much wine they had actually drank last night.

"I'm perfectly fine, I wasn't even drunk" She replied, resting her head back down onto his chest, enjoying the warmth of his protection and the sound of his heart beating.

"Me neither" Nick quickly added, being sure to let her know that this wasn't just a silly drunken mistake. Everything that he had said and did last night he had truly meant; he loved her and nothing could change that.

"Are you in work today?" Zoe asked.

"Afraid so" Came Nick's reply "Although I would much rather stay here with you and Hollie" He said, kissing the top of her head.

Zoe turned her head so she could look up and face him, "Why don't you have the day off with Hollie then? I'll cover your shift" She suggested.

Nick frowned at her suggestion; never in a million years did he think Zoe would actually be suggesting he spent time with Hollie, never mind going into work to cover his shift as an addition to this. "No you don't have to do that Zo" He shook his head, not wanting to say yes.

"I want you to spend some time with her, she loves having you around" She told him "Besides I have a few things I need to go in and sort out" She mumbled under her breath, as a sudden wave of guilt hit her and she realised there was one important thing she really needed to do as soon as possible.

"Thank you" Nick mouthed "I owe you big time" He added, grateful of what she was doing for him.

Zoe grinned as all kinds of thoughts began to fill her head "I'm sure something can be arranged" She cheekily winked at him. She then wiggled away from Nick's grasp and got up off the sofa, picking up all her clothes which were scattered around the room and putting them on. They weren't her work clothes so she still needed to drive home and get changed into something a little more appropriate and professional for her day as acting clinical lead.

"Have fun with Hollie" She said, leaning over the sofa and kissing him goodbye "Make sure she's good for you"

"She's always good for me" Nick replied "Have fun being me for the day" He joked, winking before she turned around and left his apartment.

As soon as Zoe entered the ED she caught sight of Max at the reception desk; her boyfriend Max and she knew that this couldn't wait a moment longer, the guilt was slowly eating away at her; Max was a good man and she couldn't do this anymore. "Max, can we have a word please?" She called, striking his attention as he walked over to her.

"Sure" He smiled, following her as she headed to Nick's office "Wait a minute what are you doing in work?" He frowned, a little confused as it was supposed to be her day off looking after Hollie.

"It's a long story" Zoe replied "I'm covering for Mr Jordan" She added, typing in the code to his office and letting herself and Max inside.

"Let me guess, he's with Hollie" Max jumped to the obvious. He had noticed how Nick was slowly beginning to worm his way back into Hollie and Zoe's lives. Max didn't like him one bit; he had only been back 5 minutes and already he had people falling at his feet like he was some kind of god.

Zoe could sense the annoyance on Max's behalf "He is her dad" She reminded him.

"You are getting quite close though, is there anything I need to be worried about?" He asked, taking a seat on the leather sofa as Zoe took off her coat.

Zoe shook her head "You don't need to worry about Nick" She told him, not wanting to let on that he was actually her reason for this. "Listen, I don't think a relationship or anything serious is what I need right now"

Max looked at her in shock; he hadn't seen this one coming at all. In fact he and Zoe were closer now than ever; or so he thought. "It doesn't have to be serious" He said, tilting his head to look for some kind of reaction from her.

"I need to concentrate on Hollie, her being ill has made me realise the important things" Zoe said, taking a seat at the desk and beginning her work as though this was a completely natural conversation.

Max stood up and walked over to the desk, "This is about Nick isn't it" He said. He wasn't stupid; it was obvious to anyone around.

Zoe immediately looked up, shaking her head "No of course not" She firmly replied, slight annoyance in her voice as everyone always jumped to this conclusion.

"I'm not stupid Zoe, I've had my fair share of women before and I know you're in love with him" He said. He knew it and everybody else knew it. Including Nick and Zoe.

"I'm not in love with him" Zoe snapped, not wanting to actually believe it herself and come to term with her own feelings.

Not another word needed to be said; her voice had just said everything "Bye Zoe" He smiled slightly, turning around and leaving the office.


	18. Chapter 18

Half way through her shift and Zoe was glad for a much needed fag break. She stood in her usual place outside, leaning against the wall as she took the first drag of her cigarette. She hadn't seen Max since this morning, she felt so guilty for finishing with him like that and even more guilty for cheating on him last night. Many of times had she been a man's affair on his wife but never did she think the role would be reversed and she would be the one cheating in a relationship.

Max was a great man, in fact he was almost perfect for Zoe. He was funny, good looking, young, confident, he knew exactly how to make her smile and knew what made her tick. He was a true gentleman when he wanted to be, and of course, at the top of Zoe's checklist; he was great in bed. He was also very good with her daughter and Hollie adored him too; something which was now a key priority when looking for a man. There was only one thing missing though. He wasn't Nick Jordan.

Zoe quickly shook out of her daze as a familiar voice crept up behind her "do you have a lighter?" He asked, acting as though everything was completely normal.

"Yeah sure" Zoe began to fumble around in her pocket before handing it over to him "I am really sorry Max" She apologised once again, as they both simultaneously took a drag of their cigarettes.

"I know" Max replied, handing her the lighter back "I really liked you" He admitted, with hurt in his voice. Although they were nothing serious and had never actually said that they were in a relationship; they both knew they already were.

"and I liked you" Zoe said. She did truly mean it as well, she had really liked Max at one point.

"Like being the operative word" Max chuckled, trying to make light of the situation "guess it's sometimes not enough though"

Zoe shook her head in answer to his last rhetorical question "I like to hope we could still be friends though" She added, looking at him for some sense of forgiveness "I know Hollie would love to see you"

"Of course" Max smiled, taking another drag of his cigarette before turning to walk away, "I know how much he means to you so don't blow it" He said, turning around before he left.

When Zoe's shift had finally finished she went straight back to Nick's apartment, excited to see her daughters face.

"Mummy" Hollie shouted as Zoe opened the door without even knocking. She jumped up off the sofa where she sat with Nick and jumped straight into her arms.

"Hello Princess" Zoe said, scooping her up and kissing her forehead "How you feeling?" She asked, automatically placing her palm to Hollie's to check her temperature. Since her recent scare she was very cautious and aware of Hollie's health.

"I'm fine" Hollie smiled, wriggling away from her arms and racing back over to her dad on the sofa.

"How's my ED?" Nick asked as Zoe exhaustively sunk into the sofa beside them.

"Oh Hi Zoe, good day at work?" She sarcastically replied, chuckling as she looked over at Nick "the ED is fine" She reassured him "I was the boss once you know"

"Not anymore" Nick raised his eyebrows.

She smirked at Nick who was sitting with a smug look on his face, "Hollie can you get all of your things together please?" She asked.

Hollie looked at her with pleading eyes, moving closer into Nick's side, not wanting to leave, "Can we not stay here with daddy?" She begged.

Zoe shook her head "No darling, we're going home now" She said.

"But I like it here" She whined, gripping onto her dad's arm. Now that he had returned, their close bond was back and she constantly wanted to be by his side.

"Another night" Zoe promised, knowing that she wouldn't give up until she got an answer she was looking for.

"Is that a promise?" Nick cheekily added, winking at Zoe.

Zoe shook her head at his remark, grinning slightly.

"Will Max be at home?" Hollie asked as she reluctantly got up off the sofa and began to gather her toys up off the floor.

"No sweetheart, I'm afraid not" Zoe said, much to her daughters disappointment.

Hollie looked over in confusion "I like Max though" She whined, before racing off into Nick's bedroom to collect the rest of her belongings.

"Well your latest fling lasted a while" Nick smugly replied as he and Zoe stood waiting at the front door for Hollie to hurry up. He knew very well that she had only broken up with him today due to them spending the night together and he also knew that Zoe was trying to hide her true feelings towards him.

"Nick don't" Zoe shook her head, she could see he was absolutely loving this, it was exactly what he wanted.

"You can stay you know" He said, hoping that she would say yes.

"I know" Zoe smiled "I think we both know a little break to think about things though don't we" She raised her eyebrows. Although she knew very well that she liked Nick more than ever right now, she still needed time to think about whether or not this was the right thing.

"well I'm sorry that Max couldn't make you happy"

"It's strange what does" She replied "Bye then" She smiled, taking hold of Hollie's hand. As much as she would love to be spending another night here with Nick, she didn't want to rush things, she couldn't risk being hurt again or Hollie being hurt either for that matter.

"I'll see you in work tomorrow and please don't be late on the first shift back" He ordered putting on his authoritative clinical lead voice. He only did this because he knew how much Zoe loved it.

"Bye daddy" Hollie shouted once again, waving goodbye as they finally left his apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning Dr Hanna" Nick cheerfully called, glancing up as he heard the sound of her heels making their way across the ED floor.

"Good morning Mr Jordan" Zoe politely smiled, continuing to walk past him to the staff room. She was very proud of the fact she was early for her shift for once and she knew very well that Nick would be clocking this any moment now.

Nick glanced at the watch on his wrist, following her into the staff room "5 minutes early... this must be a new record" He joked, raising his eyebrows as he stood watching her place her bag into her locker.

"Well you have your daughter to thank for that, at school right on time" She responded.

"I would like to take her to school one day" He said, thinking about those days that he had that job "I've missed the school run"

"Oh with pleasure" Zoe chuckled slightly "You can have the school run every day of the week if it means I get an extra hour in bed" She joked.

"Is that all you think about?" Nick teased, raising his eyebrows as he stood smirking at her.

"Oh you know me Nick, not really the morning type" She replied, taking off her coat.

"You can say that again" Nick chuckled "Many mornings I would have my head bitten off for saying good morning" He teased.

"Very funny" Zoe sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later then?" She asked, with a slight hint of desperation present in her voice as she headed out of the room.

"Yes of course" Nick winked, watching as she wandered off into resus, as usual admiring the little show that she put on; knowing very well that Nick was watching her every move.

Half way through the shift and Zoe had not seen Nick all morning. She hoped she had though; she could not get him off her mind all morning and she knew there was only one way to sort this.

"Oh sorry are you busy?" She asked, barging into's Nick's office; as usual without knocking. Even if he was busy though, she would still stay anyway.

Nick put down the paper work that he was working on, moving them to the side and looking up as Zoe entered "Not when it concerns you" He smiled.

"I was just wondering if you could take a look at this case for me?" She asked, handing him the documents before he even had time to answer.

"Course" Nick nodded, flipping over the pages as Zoe took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"Busy morning?" She asked conversationally, seeing the mountains of work spread across his desk.

Nick nodded slightly "Something like that he" He mumbled, continuing to flick through the documents.

"Listen Nick" Zoe spoke "I think we should talk" She proposed.

Nick looked up, glancing out the corner of his eye "Talking's never our strong point Zoe" He pointed out, returning back to looking through the paperwork.

"Well I was thinking you could have Hollie for 3 days a week?" She suggested. She wanted Nick to be a part of Hollie's life as much as he could and she really felt as though she could trust him this time.

Nick looked up in surprise, she had his full attention now "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded, smiling as she watched Nick's face light up "She never stops talking about you and when we are going to move in"

Nick smiled to himself, thinking for a moment "You can stay you know" He suggested.

"Yeah I know" Zoe smiled, not wanting to say yes just yet. It was way too early for anything like that. "Lets just take one step at a time" She suggested, moving closer to where Nick sat, she moved her legs so that they were either side of his body.

Nick stood up, placing his hands either side of her hips, kissing her lips and moving down to her neck "You're going to have to stop wearing this perfume" He breathed, tracing his kisses over her neck and across her chest.

"Why don't you like it?" Zoe breathed, only just managing to string a sentence together as she groaned at Nick's actions.

"I love it, but now you're going to have to sort out this little problem of mine" He winked, indicating down to the now noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Zoe raised her eyebrows, "I think little is an understatement" She mumbled against his lips as she returned his kisses.

"I have missed you" Nick moaned, placing kisses all over her now naked body.

"I love you Nick Jordan" Zoe cried, her whole body trembling as he made stars appear behind her stars.

"Is that a fact Dr Hanna?" Nick grinned as he pulled away, immediately redressing himself as he threw Zoe's knickers at her "I did say talking was never our strong point" He chuckled, raising his eyebrows as he knew her reasons for coming to his office half way through shift.

"Well maybe we can talk over a drink tonight?" She suggested, smiling at him for an answer.

"See you later then" Nick winked, not giving her a definite answer but she knew very well that this was the closest to a yes she would get from Nick. Without saying another word she fastened the remainder of her blouse buttons up and left his office; feeling very satisfied with herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's been a while but I'm trying to update as often as possible in between exams :) Got some big stories coming up for this soon though! **

* * *

"There you go" Zoe said, passing over a large glass of wine to Nick as she made her way back into her front room.

"Thanks" Nick smiled, taking a much needed sip as he watched Zoe take a seat beside him, tucking her legs underneath her before wasting no time in drinking her wine.

The atmosphere was somewhat awkward between them as they both sat staring at the telly; not in the slightest taking any notice on the boring drama that was on.

"So" Zoe spoke up "What did you get up to in Michigan then?" She asked. It had been playing on her mind for the past year; since the day he left. She hadn't heard from him once. She always had wondered if he had started a new life out there; a new wife, kids perhaps?

"not much" Nick replied, not in the slightest interested in the conversation "I worked with an old friend of mine" He continued, taking another sip of his wine "It was quite nice to get back into surgery again" He smiled.

"You always were in your element in surgery" She smiled.

The atmosphere was once again quiet between them for a long time, before Nick finally spoke up "I didn't mean to hurt you like I did" He apologised. Ever since returning he had always wanted to say this to Zoe; he hadn't realised how much it had affected her and how much she actually loved him after all this time and her admitting her love for him today had just proven this and how much he loved her too.

"Nick, don't" Zoe shook her head, refusing to talk about the dreaded subject again, she would rather just forget about it all.

"No Zoe, we need to talk about this if we're going to work" He firmly told her, edging closer to her side of the sofa as he took hold of her hand.

"OK" Zoe agreed "I'm all ears" She said, turning to look at Nick for him to continue. She was now intrigued to hear his full story of events.

"I never realised you still felt like this"

Zoe looked down, unsure of how to reply at first. She felt stupid admitting her feelings to him; it was silly but he was her first proper love and she'd never gotten over him "You know I've always loved you" She admitted, returning her eyes back up to meet his gaze.

"Not like that, I thought we were over all of this a long time ago" He replied.

"I was never over you" She admitted "You know I never could resist you" She cheekily grinned, trying to make light of the situation as her alcohol inflicted brain wasn't really in the mood for a full blown emotional conversation right now.

Nick grinned, he loved the effect he had on her "You never could keep your hands off me for long could you" He teased as she began to edge even closer to him, placing her hands on his thighs.

She leaned closer until their faces were inches apart "I think we've done enough talking for one night, like you said, talking never was our strong point" She smiled, teasingly running her lips across his.

"I think I need to get you to bed" Nick mumbled against her lips as they finally locked into a passionate kiss.

Zoe pulled away, grinning as she looked into his eyes, taking hold of his hand as she pulled him up from the sofa "Best thing you've said all night" She whispered, leading him through to her bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

"Morning" Zoe smiled, rolling over as she began to awake to find Nick beside her.

Nick smiled "Morning" He whispered, tucking a loose strand of her away from her face and tenderly behind her ear.

"Sleep well?" Zoe asked, moving closer to him to keep warm.

"The best" Nick replied, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head "Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" He whispered as Zoe had closed her eyes shut. It had been playing on his mind all night; he wanted to know if she had just said it in the spur of the moment or if it really was true.

"What's that?" Zoe groggily mumbled, attempting to not fall back asleep again as her eyes fluttered back open.

"That you loved me?" Nick asked, running his thumb across her cheek as he waited for an answer.

"You know I've always loved you" She replied, not taking her eyes off him "That never changed" She added, moving closer and resting her head on his chest "You were my first love you know" She continued to softly reply as she contently enjoyed the sound of his chest rhythmically rising up and down.

Nick smiled to himself "Is that so" He replied.

Zoe attempted to nod without removing her head from his chest "nobody ever compared to you Mr Jordan" She softly spoke, closing her eyes again.

"They still don't" Nick added.

Zoe rolled over so that she could face Nick "Don't leave me again" She whispered, her eyes almost begging him.

Nick looked at her intently; a strong feeling of guilt and sadness crashing over him as he realised how much he had actually broken her heart "I'm not going anywhere" He promised her, kissing her forehead "I should never have let you go in the first place" He added in a whisper as he held her tightly in his arms "If we're going to make this work again though Zo, we need to be honest with each other" He told her. This is the very reason they had split up in the first place; too many arguments and lies. A balance between professional and personal life had gotten too much for them.

"No more lies this time" Zoe said with promise in her voice "I do want this to work" She admitted, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

They were soon broken out of their moment as Zoe's bedroom door slowly crept open, causing light to fill the whole room.

"Morning sweetheart" Zoe spoke as she looked over Nick's body to see Hollie sliding into the room.

"Morning baby" Nick smiled as he watched her climb onto the bottom of the bed.

"Hi mummy and daddy" She whispered, wiggling her way in between them as she climbed under the covers, immediately edging her way towards Nick as she wrapped her arms around him "Are you living with us now?" She asked, looking up at Nick with her big brown eyes.

Nick glanced his eyes over at Zoe who lay smiling at him "I'm not sure" He began, not feeling it was his place to say anything yet.

"Yes he is" Zoe quickly added before he had the chance to finish his sentence "Would you like that?" She asked, directing her question at Hollie.

Hollie eyes soon lit up, excitedly nodding her head "Yeah I always wanted him to live with us again" She quickly replied, hugging her dad tighter.

"That's sorted then" Nick smiled, kissing the top of Hollie's head 'Thank you' He mouthed over to Zoe.

"Right then Hollie are we going to go and get you dressed for school" Zoe suggested, slipping out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown around herself.

"Yeah" Hollie quickly agreed, jumping out of bed and racing off into her bedroom.

"Come on Mr Jordan, you're doing the school run today" Zoe cheekily said, leaning over the bed and kissing him.

Nick smiled "With pleasure" He replied, sliding out of bed as they all began to get ready for their busy days.


End file.
